Dinner for four, wait I mean two!
by fairychix26
Summary: Gilbert and Lovino are set up by their annoying younger brothers. Is this cause for disaster? My Secret Santa gift for creativeone298. Rated T?


Prompt: Set up by Germany and Italy

Likes: Awkward moments, brotherly moments between brothers, date at a place

That would totally be set up by Germany and Italy.

Coal: Gerita (Leave them as amazing friends), Nyotaila.

My present for creativeone298 I hope you like it! I finally finished at 2 in the morning so I'm sorry for any mistakes on it. Oh also I used some google translate down at the bottom.

Hope you all like it :D

* * *

"Lovino! Lovino! Lovino!" Feliciano came skipping through the house in search of his reclusive brother.

Said brother was currently hiding in the study where he was reading a book about a young girl hiding away from the world to protect herself and those around her from a terrible curse. It was one of his favorite books and he had read it many times. Besides his younger brother was always hanging out with his friends and it was easier to be alone when he had the company of books.

"Lovino! Where are you?" Feliciano was always a sweet and happy person but no one could say he was exceptionally bright or remembered things such as where his brother was every day after classes.

Lovino sighed and closed his book, "Where I always am?" he called out towards the door that he had left ajar just for this reason. He rolled his eyes and looked at the door waiting for his brother to come through the door grinning and talking loudly as always.

Feliciano came in with a secretive smile on his face and Lovino raised an eyebrow, "Hey Lovi. Guess what!" for once Feliciano was being rather calm and it was raising concern for Lovino.

"What is it fratello?" Lovino decided to treat carefully and see if he could get out of whatever his brother was planning.

"Well you know my friend Ludwig from school?"

Lovino glared, "Yeah the stupid German kid in your grade. What about him?"

Feliciano looked at his brother sadly, "He's really nice fratello. But anyways, he has invited you and me to dinner tonight. His brother is going to be there too it will be really nice. It's at that new German Italian place in town, Vapiano, and-he-promised-that-they-will-pay-for-the-whole-thing-and-that-the-food-will-be-really-really-good." he sped up his words half way through as he saw his brother's demeanor getting worse and worse.

"No" Lovino took a deep breath, "No Feliciano. We are not going to dinner with them. You know that I don't like them and just because they haven't said anything mean to you doesn't mean that I'm going to like them. You know my feelings towards Ludwig more than anyone and you also know that I really detest being around Gilbert and his stupid annoying friends. It's bad enough that he wormed his way into the family reunion by staying at Cousin Toni's house during the summer break. I really don't want to have dinner with him. It's not happening!" after his small outburst Lovino stood and grabbed his book. "I don't want to hear any more about this Feli, got it?"

Feliciano nodded and watched his brother leave. He then pulled out his cell phone, 'I don't think this is going to work. Tomato face is resisting the dinner plan. -Pasta lover over'

* * *

-15 min earlier in the Beilschmidt residence-

* * *

Gilbert Beilschmidt had gotten out of classes for the day and decided to hide from his annoying brother by going down to the basement turned game room. He was playing the new online game The End of Life, and working to become a master at the game. His gamer name was legend and he loved it. Gilbert was about to lead his team to victory once again when there was a loud knocking at the door. "Dammit Ludwig," He clicked the mic on his headset " _'PrussianPrince afk'_ " he then took off his headset and walked over to open the door, "Ludwig I am in the middle of something."

"I'm sure it's _very _important bruder. I just wanted you to know that we are having dinner tonight with the Vargas brothers. It is a formal event and you are expected to wear a suit." Ludwig turned and was about to walk back upstairs when his words finally hit his older brother.

"We are doing what?"

"As I said we are going to dinner with the Vargas brothers."

"You mean that Feliciano has a long lost brother that is not Lovino? Or you are going to let me go there while you know how much that boy hates me and I really keep making an ass of myself anytime I'm around him?"

Ludwig hid a smile and turned back around, "Feliciano and _Lovino_ will be there at dinner. And maybe if you wore a suit and acted like someone should in an occasion like this he would see that you aren't, what does he call you? 'A stupid obnoxious albino German bastard who isn't allowed to be more than ten inches near my person at any time.' "

Gilbert glared at his brother, "He shorted it since then, now he just calls me an albino bastard whenever I do something stupid. Besides I really messed up the other day. I was eating lunch and Toni got him to sit with us and I accidently grabbed his sketch book instead of mine and he flipped. I don't know what he drew in there but obviously I messed up by touching it."

Ludwig shook his head at his brother, "I still can't believe you went to an art school just to be closer to him. You're just glad that they teach music too. It will be fine just come to Vapiano and you will see."

With that he walked up the stairs and heard his ring tone go off. He read the text from his best friend and smirked, 'Feli do we really have to use the nicknames? And Gilbert will be there, in a suit.'

* * *

-in the Vargas household- -specifically Lovino's room-

* * *

'What do I do? Feliciano wants us to go to dinner with him. I can't face him since I freaked out over my sketch book. I can't believe I did that!'

'Lovino it will be fine, just go to dinner. Maybe you can even /show/ him what's in the sketch book'

'Bella! I can't do that! He must think I'm like a spazz or something. This is not funny Bella!'

Lovino stared at the phone in his hands waiting for a response from his cousin. Sometimes he hated his cousin and the fact that she knew so much about him. Honestly Bella could be a major nuisance sometimes.

-ping- 'Lovino you both are so oblivious it's very funny! Why don't you just kiss him already?'

Lovino glared at the phone and threw it on the bed. He really didn't want to deal with his stupid cousin and her stupid 'match-making' attempts. Just because he had a minor crush on gilbert for the past six years means nothing. Lovino realized his crush in their eighth grade year and told Bella. This was a bad decision on his part. Ever since he told her she had been trying to convince him to talk to Gilbert, as if that would ever happen. He wasn't even really sure why he liked Gilbert. He was annoying, and always hung up on some other girl and it really sucked. He sighed and grabbed his laptop, if he couldn't reason with himself he mind as well play The End.

" '_ItalianRose_ is online' " He was working his way through the vast battle stricken grounds and healing friendly players as he went. He was regarded as a phantom. He followed in the steps of another player healing his party members after nasty fights and then disappearing. He knew that people wanted him on their team, but he was never great at team work. It was far easier to keep a distance and lend aide when the so-called 'god' of the game needed a spell master. He had just finished healing another soldier when he could hear a skirmish from up ahead in the map. He used an invisibility spell and worked his way forward to where the noise was coming from. That's when he saw him, the Rouge that everyone had been talking about. The famed PrussianPrince. Lovino scoffed at the name. The so-called 'god' wasn't really holding his own in this fight, and most of his men, scratch that, all of his men were now lying on the ground unable to help. He rolled his eyes and decided to jump in and save the stupid guy again. Lovino snuck up behind the fighting duo and worked his way towards the villain; just as he was upon the man he released his invisibility spell and used a strong wind spell to knock him away.

" _PrussianPrince: _'Dude, I had him!' "

" _ItalianRose: _'Oh I'm sorry were you pretending to almost die and catch him off guard? Because your health points are almost gone and you don't even have at least low-level mage with you.' " Lovino turned his character around and put the villain in a small box trap. " 'That will hold him while I heal you.' "

" _PrussianPrince:_ 'Fine, but do it quickly. I need these points and taking out frustration on this idiot will make me feel better.' "

Lovino rolled his eyes once more and used his strongest healing spell putting the Rouge back at full health in seconds.

" _PrussianPrince:_ 'wow. Didn't know mages could work so fast.' "

" _ItalianRose: _'That's because you've never met someone at my level, I don't usually play with kids.' "

" _PrussianPrince:_ 'yeah well I'm too awesome to have to wait for a spell caster' "

His phone rang and Lovino looked at the message from his brother, 'Lovi...' "Damnit Feliciano. Lovino turned to the keyboard and signed off. He didn't really care about whatever the other player had been saying. He unlocked his phone and read the message, 'Lovino we're leaving in 30 min. Just thought I'd give you time to get ready.' He sighed and decided to just get this over with.

He opened the door and called out, "Feliciano? I know I was mad but okay we can go to dinner. Do you still have my favorite dress shirt from your date with the carnia?"

Lovino could hear the shout of joy from the other boy's bathroom. "Really fratello? YAY I'M SO SO SO HAPPY!"

"Feliciano calm down please. I just asked for my red dress shirt I didn't profess my love for annoying Germans."

Feliciano came running down the hall with the red shirt on a hanger, "Here you go Lovino!" He handed over the nice silk button down, "Are you gonna wear your nice dress pants and do your hair all nice and everything?" Lovino started spacing out as his brother went on and on and on "...and you can drive the Lamborghini and then when we get there you can eat pasta and have a nice time and everything will be great!"

"Wait what?" Lovino thought he heard something off in his brother's sentence.

"What what Lovi?" Feliciano looked at him with big innocent eyes and he decided it must have been nothing.

"Never mind. Yeah I'm gonna get ready and I'll meet you at the car." He went back to his room in into the attached closet getting into his favorite shirt and a nice pair of black dress pants. Lovino looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. At least if he was going to have to make it through this he could look nice at the same time. He went into the bathroom and worked on his hair. After a small battle with that one stupid piece of hair he decided that it was a lost cause and gave up while making sure the rest of his hair hadn't been damaged from the war. He smiled at his reflection, "You can do this Lovino. Are you sure? He's just one stupid guy, and it's not even a date. Then why are you going to all these lengths to impress? The waitress might be cute, besides it's a nice place I want to look nice. Sure that's why you just put on your best cologne. It has nothing to do with your budding affection for the German man. Gah now I sound like Bella!"

"Fratello did you say something about Bella being here?" Feliciano poked his head into the bathroom with his eyes shut tight.

"No you idiot. I was just saying I sounded like her." Feliciano opened his eyes slowly and looked around, "If she was here why the hell do you think it would be okay for you to come in here?"

"I had my eyes closed just in case fratello." Feliciano looked at him with that mischievous look again, "Of course fratello never was as big as a ladies man as he would like us to believe." He laughed and ran out of the room as Lovino threw his hairbrush at him. "Meet you at the restaurant!"

Lovino walked out of the room and looked around, "What do you mean you'll meet me at the…" as he walked by the window he saw his little brother speeding off in his sports car and glared. "Dammit Feliciano. I didn't want to be responsible for driving tonight." He walked to the garage and grabbed his keys to Rose his ruby red mustang. He sighed got into the car and started towards the restaurant. "Here goes everything."

Lovino arrived and left his car with the valet. He couldn't see Feliciano anywhere, and stood there hoping that he had just been faster than his idiotic younger brother.

* * *

-At the Beilschmidt residence-

* * *

As he was waiting another older brother was being pushed out the house by Ludwig. "Bruder just get on the motorcycle. Feliciano is picking me up and there is only room for two in his car. So will you please just meet us at the restaurant?"

"This is a trick isn't it? I swear if you leave me there with two annoying Italians I'll have your head. Especially since I'm sure that you already offered to pay for dinner, didn't you?"

Ludwig looked at him and handed over the joint credit card, "There now you can pay. Now I'm leaving so I will meet you there."

Gilbert watched his brother leave and glared. He finally got up and grabbed his helmet and keys. He was just glad that his brother talked him out of the hot red helmet. This black went better with his outfit of choice. He had left his hair in its natural fluffy state and just put on a black button down and slacks. It was nice without trying too hard. He got on his bike and sped to the restaurant.

* * *

-At Vapianos-

* * *

Lovino growled while looking out at the street. He had been sitting on the back of a park bench for about ten minutes and was getting really annoyed with everyone else who was supposed to be there.

"Hey, long time no see Lovi!"

Lovino frowned and turned to see Gilbert walking towards him. The first thing he noticed was that Gilbert was wearing a leather jacket and his stupid hair had that perfect idiotic windswept look. "Finally someone shows up and you look like you just rode here on a motorcycle at breakneck speeds."

Gilbert laughed, "I did, and what do you mean someone shows up? Haven't out brothers already been here? I mean the way Feliciano drives I thought I would be just behind them with all the side roads I took."

Lovino frowned, "no… I thought he was picking up the both of you."

"Huh, no he said your brother only had room for one passenger. That's why I rode my bike here." Gilbert stated plainly.

Lovino rolled his eyes, "No Feliciano had room for both of you. Ugh they are probably out looking at something stupid that Feliciano saw on the way over here. Like a cat."

The albino man cracked a smile at that, "Or maybe Ludwig needed to get dog food for his 'precious babies'"

"Oh god does he call them that?" the small Italian made a face at the thought.

"Yes! I swear that boy needs a good lay. He is friendlier with his dogs then I'm comfortable with him."

"Ha! You should see the way Feliciano talks to the pasta. I swear sometimes I think he's going to make love to it instead of cooking it."

"That was sooo not an image that I needed in my head!" Gilbert whined back, "He's supposed to be all innocent!"

"Ha! That's Feliciano, looks SO innocent and none of you see his hidden side."

Gilbert looked at him funny, "What do you mean?"

"Well like just yesterday he decided it would be funny to hide my current sketchbook so I had an old one with some pretty embarrassing drawings with me."

Gilbert started snickering, "They couldn't have been that embarrassing could they?"

Lovino glared, "you have no idea."

Gilbert laughed at him, "You're cute when you glare." Lovino blushed and looked away trying to come up with a smart ass retort. "Um I mean… I'm hungry let's go get a table. Ludwig left me with his card anyways so we can just order whatever. It can be payback for making us wait."

Lovino glared at his reflection in the window cursing his inability to think fast enough, "Okay, sounds good to me. Feliciano most likely put the reservations in our name. Even if he didn't they serve pasta here. He's most likely already a valued customer."

Gilbert laughed at that and the two of them walked up to the hostess, "Good evening, do you two have a reservation?"

Lovino stepped up noticing the way she checked Gilbert out when she was talking, "Yes, it's under Vargas."

She glanced at Lovino for a moment, "Of course Mr. Vargas, you look just like your sweet brother."

Lovino spared her a look and just rolled his eyes, "Well if you could please seat me and my associate are quite cold and we would like to eat. Or should I take my business elsewhere?"

She swallowed and grabbed two menus, "Right this way Mr. Vargas. I am sure that you will like the table we have picked out for you."

They all walked through the place to a secluded table in the back when Gilbert finally spoke up, "Um I think there has been a mistake. There are only two seats."

"Oh? We received a call from the younger Vargas this morning reserving a table for two. He said that his brother and a close _family friend _would be here tonight."

Lovino glared at her as she once again was blatantly checking out Gilbert, "This will be fine. Bring us a bottle of your best wine and two of the house specials. The full works."

She kept a hold of the menu's she was going to hand out, "I'll be out shortly with your salads and bread." then she left, winking at gilbert as she went.

"Stupid tart." Lovino muttered under his breath.

"What are you talking about?" Gilbert looked at him, "I don't see any pastries around here…"

Lovino rolled his eyes, "Idiot I was talking about the waitress. Damn you're almost as bad as Toni."

Gilbert pouted at that remark, "Am not. I can at least tell when I'm being flirted with."

"As if. You wouldn't know flirting if someone walked up and kissed you." Lovino retorted without thinking it through.

"Oh yeah? Try me." Gilbert smiled at the now blushing Italian boy, "I bet that my flirting is better than yours." He thought he might as well try his luck seeing as their stupid little brothers were obviously trying to play match-maker.

Lovino raised one eyebrow then smiled, "Oh but how would I ever hope to compare to a smooth German like yourself?" he linked his hands and set his chin upon them with his eyes drooped in an attempt at a sweet look.

Gilbert smirked back, "Well as I have heard many a time from your talented mouth, Italians are supposed to be the charmers in this world."

Lovino bit his tongue at his wanted retort about the truth of that statement, "Well according to a certain brown-haired girl you Germans aren't bad either."

Gilbert took one of Lovino's hands into his own, "I've heard that in heaven the lovers are Italian, is that true?" he stared into Lovino's eyes deeply rubbing his thumb in circles on the smaller boy's hand.

Lovino took the bait and licked his lips, "Do you want to find out?"

The two men stared at each other waiting to see if one would budge. Neither wanted to lose the game but both were aware that if they kept going things might got to a point that they weren't sure if the other would be comfortable with.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to bother you, but here is your wine and food." The waitress came back over and ruined the moment.

They both glared at her and Gilbert spoke up, "keep the food and put it all on this card. I'll take the wine though."

"Are you sure sir, even the un made food?"

"Yeah. It will teach my brother a lesson. Just charge the card and bring it back." She left quickly after the dismissal. "Now where were we?"

"I think I had just said something that I'll re-"

"Oh no I remember, you had just offered to prove something to me. Does the offer still stand?"

Lovino gulped and stood ready to leave if he had to, "Gilbert. I'm not sure that we are on the same page about this."

Gilbert stood and grabbed the other's hand, "No Lovi, for once I think we are on exactly the same page."

Lovino looked at him, "You don't understand. I-"

"Did you think I didn't notice you staring at me? You have drawn at least three different portraits of me this week alone, and those were the only times I noticed." Gilbert grabbed his other hand and pulled him close, "I wasn't sure you were serious but based upon your blush and way you haven't taken your eyes off my lips since you said it I think you were." he leaned in close to the Italian boy, "Earlier today I was called a kid, and well I think it's time to grow up. You wanna know a secret Lovino. I've had a crush on you since the eighth grade, and I think sometime in the last year I might have just realized how much more you mean to me."

Lovino smiled slightly, "I didn't know you even noticed me back then. I thought I was as good as invisible to you."

Gilbert smiled back, "You were anything but invisible little Lovi. I noticed you a lot."

Lovino's cheeks darkened more as he processed this information. "Why didn't you ever-"

"Why didn't I say anything? Simple, I thought you hated me. It wasn't until a few years ago that I realized I had a shot with you. When I saw you drawing me in our art class."

Lovino looked at him and realized that this was what he wanted and now he didn't know what to do.

"You could always say yes."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Gilbert laughed a little, "You looked unsure of where to go next. I asked if your offer still stands. Does it?"

Lovino smiled and leaned in, "On one condition."

Gilbert smirked, "what is that?"

"Baciami"

Gilbert smirked, "Only if you say it in German."

Lovino glared at him, "You think I know German? and that I'd let the language grace my lips?"

"You will if you want this German to kiss those sweet lips."

Lovino glared back, "fine, küss mich Idioten"

Gilbert smiled, "mio piacere" he bridged the small almost non-existent gap between them at that point and pressed his lips to the Italian's.

* * *

Since the invention of the kiss, there have only been six kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure.

This one left them all behind.

* * *

~Fin~

* * *

Well almost

* * *

A blonde Belgium girl walked down the street by the Italian Restaurant. She had decided to walk by and see how her best friend was doing and see if she needed to intervene. As she got there she saw that he was sitting on the motorcycle of his long time crush as he had a helmet clipped on for him. She smiled to herself knowing that those two would make each other very happy. She was walking away when she heard a commotion from the bushes.

"Told you that Lovi like him! I know my fratello better so neh! You owe me 5 cats!"

"Ja, ja I remember the bet Feliciano. I just didn't expect it to work out exactly how you said it would."

Bella walked over, "Feliciano? Ludwig? What are you doing in there?"

Feliciano shot up, "Nothing! We were just um…"

"Spying on your brothers on a date that you set them up on?"

"Yeah that! I mean no! Um we were just um looking for… okay yeah you caught us… please don't tell Lovino. He'd be sososo mad."

She smiled and hugged the younger boy, "Your secret is safe with me." She winked, "But if I were you I'd stay away from home. Your brother is smart and will be mad when he finds out you planed on ditching him from the start."

The colour drained from Feliciano's face and Bella laughed, "oh and boys, good job. Liz and I have been trying to get them together for years."

She laughed at the reactions on the two faces and walked off with a smile on her lips. She had news for her best friend and it was the scoop of the century.

* * *

And that's the end

* * *

AN: Hope you all liked it. If you want it'd be cool to leave a review. Have a great Holiday and have fun celebrating whatever holiday you may or may not choose to celebrate.


End file.
